gossipgirltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blair Waldorf
thumb Blair Waldorf Blair Cornelia Waldorf ist ebenfalls wie Serena, in die High Society hineingeboren worden. Sie wird immer wieder als arrogant dargestellt, allerdings auch teilweise als romantisch und verspielt. Ihr Inneres spiegelt immer wieder die gefühlvolle und verletzliche Blair dar. Sie ist die beste Freundin von Serena. Seit dem Abschluss der Highschool Constance Billard School for Girls besucht sie die ' N YU. Ihr Ziel war es eigentlich, in Yale zu graduieren, was ihr aufgrund der Schikanierung durch eine Lehrerin jedoch nicht gelang. Ihr Vater Harold ist Rechtsanwalt, ihre Mutter Eleanor Modedesignerin. Blair hat Serena nicht verziehen, dass diese ohne ein Wort verschwunden ist und das ausgerechnet, als ihr Vater ihre Mutter für einen anderen Mann namens Roman verlassen hat. Als ihr Freund Nate ihr beichtet, dass er vor Serenas Verschwinden einen One-Night-Stand mit ihr hatte, beginnt ein böser Krieg zwischen den beiden. Schließlich schaffen sie es aber, sich wieder näherzukommen und sich zu verzeihen. Gegen Ende der ersten Staffel halten sie zusammen, um Serenas Kampf gegen Georgina durchzustehen. Außerdem versucht sie, Nate wieder stärker an sich zu binden, doch sie kann ihre Gefühle zu Chuck nicht verbergen und die beiden kommen am Ende der zweiten Staffel zusammen, nachdem Chuck ihr endlich seine Liebe gesteht. In der dritten Staffel lernt Blair wie es ist unbeliebt zu sein und ihr Ego wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Sie merkt, dass sie nicht mehr länger die „Queen of School“ ist und muss sich an der NYU behaupten. In dieser Zeit entfernt sie sich von Chuck und verliert ihn am Ende der dritten Staffel. Kurz nachdem sie es noch einmal versuchen wollen, erfährt Blair, dass Chuck mit Jenny geschlafen hat, welche sie daraufhin aus New York „verbannt“. Sie trennt sich von Chuck, der im Begriff war, sie zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Außerdem fliegt sie mit Serena nach Paris. In „der Stadt der Liebe“ zieht Blair zu Anfang der vierten Staffel größtenteils alleine umher und genießt Edelboutiquen und Édouard Manet-Gemälde, während Serena mit einem Jungen nach dem anderen flirtet. Blair findet außerdem zufällig heraus, dass Serena, genau wie sie, am Columbia College angenommen wurde. Daraufhin gerät sie zunächst außer sich, da sie Angst hat auf ewig im Schatten ihrer besten Freundin zu stehen. Serena kann sie jedoch dazu bewegen, diesen Neuanfang für ihre Freundschaft zu wagen. Gossip Girl, die erschüttert davon war, dass Serena und Blair seit dem Anfang der dritten Staffel auf getrennte Schulen gingen, schreibt dazu: „Sieht so aus als wären wir alle gestorben und in den Himmel gekommen. Oder zumindest auf die Upper West Side.“ Nachdem Blair in Paris auf Chuck trifft und eifersüchtig auf seine neue Freundin Eva Coupeau reagiert, die er mit nach New York bringt, manipuliert sie Eva, damit diese die Stadt verlässt. Chuck erklärt ihr daraufhin den Krieg. Als die Sache zu weit geht, bringen Serena und Nate die beiden dazu, einen Friedensvertrag zu unterschreiben. An Blairs 20. Geburtstag können sich die beiden aber nicht mehr beherrschen und fangen schließlich an, erneut heimlich miteinander zu schlafen. Doch schnell endet die Beziehung der beiden, da Blair sich einen eigenen Namen machen und nicht nur als Chucks Freundin gelten will. Nachdem Serena im Ostroff Center landet, tut sie sich mit Dan zusammen um Juliet zu finden. Als sich beide für ein Praktikum beim W.-Magazin bewerben, bricht ein Konkurrenzkampf aus, der mit Dans Erwerb des Praktikumsplatzes endet, welchen er jedoch an Blair abgibt. Daraufhin revanchiert sich Blair, in dem sie seine Artikel an die Redaktion empfiehlt. Am Valentinstag entdeckt sie, dass Chuck Gefühle für Raina, der Tochter des Rivalen seiner Firma, hegt. Daraufhin entwickelt sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Dan, die, laut Blair, nachdem sie bei W. gekündigt hatte, ihr dabei hilft sich nach der Trennung von Chuck endlich wieder sie selbst zu sein. Nachdem Dan den Verdacht hegt, dass sie Gefühle füreinander haben könnten, küssen sie sich, um es zu prüfen. Letztendlich entscheidet sich Blair, dass sie mit Chuck zusammen sein will, fängt aber an ihn zu meiden, als er versucht Dan zu demütigen. Später taucht der Prinz von Monaco Louis auf, den sie zu Anfang der vierten Staffel in Frankreich traf, der das ganze Jahr über an sie gedacht hat und sich mit ihr verloben will. Seine Mutter ist jedoch dagegen, da Blair bürgerlich ist, lässt sie jedoch beim Vorstellungsgespräch zu, wo sie trotz Serenas Sabotage, weil sie eifersüchtig auf Dans und Blairs Freundschaft ist, überzeugen kann, weshalb sie auf den Ball, wo alle von der Mutter ausgesuchten Verlobungskandidaten sein werden, eingeladen wird. Schon siegessicher begibt sich Blair auf den Ball, wo der betrunkene Chuck, nachdem er von der möglichen Verlobung hörte, sie dermaßen demütigt, dass sie den Ball verlässt. Louis macht ihr dennoch in ihrem Zimmer einen Antrag und Blair macht sich auf den Weg zu Chucks Wohnung, um mit ihm abzuschließen. Dieser reagiert jedoch aggressiv und schlägt ein Fenster ein, dessen Splitter Blair verletzen. Daraufhin entscheidet sich Blair, Louis zu heiraten. Trotz dem Vorfall mit Chuck, zweifelt sie kurz an ihrer Entscheidung, Louis zu heiraten, und möchte mit Chuck durchbrennen, doch dieser liebt sie genug um einzusehen das Louis ihr ein besseres Leben bieten kann und lässt sie gehen. Am Ende der vierten Staffel wird gezeigt, dass Blair einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hat, welcher positiv ist. Anfang der fünften Staffel, versucht Blair noch alleine mit der Schwangerschaft umzugehen. Doch schließlich erzählt sie es. Später frägt sie Chuck, ob er ein Kind eines anderen lieben könnte, er rät ihr jedoch erst Louis zu heiraten. Er gesteht ihr allerdings, dass er sie noch liebt und Blair will Louis alles erzählen, jedoch haben Chuck und Blair auf dem Weg einen schweren Unfall, als sie von Paparazzi verfolgt werden. Daraufhin kommen sie ins Krankenhaus und am Ende der Folge wird gesagt das Blair überlebt hat, jedoch wird noch nichts über Chuck gesagt. Chuck überlebt, aber das Baby in Blairs Bauch stirbt. Blair kann nicht mit ihm zusammen sein obwohl sie ihn liebt, da sie denkt, dass Chuck erneut etwas passieren wird, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen kommt und entschließt sich daher Louis zu heiraten. Während der Hochzeit stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Louis Blair nicht mehr liebt und sie nur geheiratet hat, da es die Mutter so wollte und es so pressetechnnisch am günstigsten war - Blair soll immer neben ihm sein, immer für die Kameras lächeln. Daraufhin ruft Blair Dan an und fährt mit ihm zutiefst beleidigt und verwirrt davon. Tief im inneren liebt Blair Chuck immer noch, jedoch entwickeln sich bei ihr jetzt auch nach und nach Gefühle für Dan. Mit Dan am Flughafen gelingt es ihr erst nicht, zu fliehen, da sie ihren Pass vergessen hat und sie viele Leute wegen des Hochzeitkleids erkennen. Als sie dann schließlich von Serena, Chuck, Georgina, Louis und seiner Mutter gefunden wird, entschließt sie sich, mit Louis ihr falsches Prinzessinen-Leben zu leben. Während sie nun überall von einer königlichen Assistentin begleitet wird, entflammen in ihr Gefühle für Dan. Nachdem Serena die beiden bei 2 Küssen erwischt hat und der eine von Georgina fotografiert wurde, will Serena mit Blair nichts mehr zu tun haben, die immer noch auf Dan steht.' Schließlich will Blair die Scheidung, und Georgina gibt ihr das Versprechen, die zu erreichen und reist nach Monaco. Als die Scheidung klappt, denkt Blair, Georgina hat die Scheidung ermöglicht, doch Chuck, den Georgina dazu benutzt hat, hat die teure Mitgift gezahlt. Blair und Dan sind jetzt zusammen und wollen einen Salon geben, der gut verläuft, aber in einem Fiasko endet, als Chucks Mutter vor allen geoutet wird. Serena allerdings will sich an Blair rächen. Bei der Scheidung der Shepards schläft sie mit Dan, allerdings filmt sie das ganze, was Dan natürlich stinksauer macht. Blair denkt auch wieder über eine Beziehung mit Chuck nach. Allerdings kommt noch dazwischen, dass Bart Bass lebt. Er sagt Chuck das er immer die Firma an erster Stelle stehen haben muss, dies aber mit Blair an seiner Seite nicht geht. Als Blair dann zu Chuck kommt und ihm sagt das sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein möchte, sagt er: DU bist für mich immer an erster Stelle, aber du kämpfst immer gegen mich an! Später sieht man Chuck mit Jack in einem Casino. Blair setzt sich neben ihn, schiebt ein paar Chips nach vorne und sagt: Du hast immer für mich gekämpft nun kämpfe ich für dich. Ich bin voll dabei.